The begining of an end
by yukizakura002
Summary: Thrown back in time and facing new and old faces, sakura enters a new konoha to change destinies. "Some things are to be changed to protect what you love. I will change the future of konoha."
1. Chapter 1

**New story~**

**I love minasaku !**

**Hope you like it XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

"NARUTO!"

I could see him stand there covered in blood and dirt. Madara on the other end panting. Naruto was enveloped by red chakra. I want to help. I want to be useful. Why do I feel weak even after so much of training? Why? I don't want to be useless. Madara appeared in front of Naruto with his sworn.

"NOO!"

I pushed chakra to my feet and rushed in front of Naruto. All I felt was pain. Blood gushed out of my mouth, a sword impaled in my gut.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto pushed Madara back and held on to me crying,

"Sakure-chan? Why?"

"Naruto..I..wan-wanted to..be..of...so-some...help...sor-sorry."

"Sakura-chan...don't leave me. Not you too."

"M..so-sorry."

I made him cry.

"Naruto...smi-smile...for...me...ple-please."

He gave me a small smile. I was happy I could at least protect him.

Urg...too much blood lost.

I am feeling dizzy. So sleepy.

"You..can..be-beat..him..Naruto-nii...beli..believe it."

"Ya I will defeat him. Believe it."

"Goodbye..Nii-chan...I lov-ve you."

"I love you too, Imouto"

I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face. I am feeling very sleepy. I don't want to die. I want to live. Live with onii-chan. It felt as if I was laying on something soft.

I heard a beeping sound. Hmm...is this heaven. Only one way to find out. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a pair of familiar blue eyes, could it be,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto nii-chan?"

**HOW WAS IT SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**Please review! Would like to know ur opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

"Naruto-nii?"

I threw my self at him, hugging him as if my life depended on it. I started to cry,

"Nii-chan. Your safe. I thought something happened to you -hic- I was so scared. I thought -hic- you died. I..."

I continued crying. He smelled different then usual like pine and mint. Doesn't he usually smell like ramen? Whatever I have Naruto back. That's all I want. Thank God.

"Um.. miss, are you ok?"

I still had my face buried in his clothed chest,

"Did all the ramen effect your brain, Baka. Its me Sakura your little sister, your teammate."

"Um.. sorry miss but I don't know you."

Now I was pissed. I pulled my hand back to knock some sense into him. As I looked up I saw Naruto but at the same time I didn't.

Huh?

I pulled back completely, pressed my back to the wall and screamed,

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Naruto?"

"Actually I don't know who this 'Naruto' is."

Now that I look at him he looks only a little like Naruto. Same hair and eye colour but different facial structure.

"Who are you?"

"I am Minato Namikaze. I would like to say nice to meet you but I can't. You were injured and found on konoha grounds and we don't have any shinobi with pink hair as far as I know. So, who are you."

He became so serious suddenly.

"I am a ninja of this village. I also have my headband."

"You could have stolen it."

"But I didn't I am.."

"Are you a spy?"

"hey listen.."

"Did you kill and steal the headband from a konoha nin?"

"HEY! LISTEN TO WHAT I AM SAYING!"

I heard the door open, I looked up and saw the Hokage enter.

WHAT?

Shouldn't he be dead because of that slimy snake.

What is happening here?

"Young lady I would like to have a few words with you. Will you please meet me at the tower."

Knowing that the Hokage was alive bought tears in my eyes. I was not that close to the Hokage, but I did admire him a great deal.

"Of course I would be honoured."

I saw blondie look at me and Hokage-sama. He still thinks I am a spy.

I was accompanied by Minato-san to the Hokage tower. I knew the tower like the back of my hand since I spent most of my time there since Tsunade was either drunk or wanted me to do her paper work.

Lazy hag.

Thinking of her makes me sad. I loved her like a mother since my mother died during the Suna invasion.

I knock on the door and enter. I could sense Minato-san stand beside me ready to pull out a kunai if I did something suspicious.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"Sakura, my name is Sakura."

"No last name?"

"Its really complicated Hokage-sama."

"Why were you on konoha grounds wounded and with a konoha headband?"

"I am a shinobi of konoha."

"But we don't have any kunoichi with pink hair."

"But I am..."

My eyes widened with realization Hokage-sama. Alive. Konoha. Not destroyed.

I whispered,

"I think I came to the past"

Minato was shocked,

"What did you say?"

"I think I came to the past. There is no other explanation, konoha is in one piece, Hokage-sama is alive. I came from the future."

"But that's impossible. Time traveling doesn't exist."

Hokage-sama was deep in thought,

"May I see you memories, Sakura?"

"Of course" I whispered.

I walked towards the hokage and sat on the chair in front of the desk. He made hand signs for the Yamanaka clan jutsu.

Wha?

I felt him enter my mind.

_**Hey Saku should I show him everything.**_

_Ya, its important for him to know._

**_Ok. Time to meet the old man._**

Inner let loose all my memories. Watching them again I could feel my heart break. I started crying, for all that I have lost, for all those I lost.

The jutsu was cancelled. The Hokage had an expression of anger, sympathy and sadness.

"I am sorry Sakura."

I gave him a sad watery smile in return.

"She is telling the truth, Minato."

"What it is impossible."

"Anything is possible, Minato. It could have been a mistake, a slight error in a hand sign or jutsu. Sakura, I know you must be uncomfortable. But I think you were sent here for a purpose. To fulfil something. Maybe even to change the future. Do not lose hope."

I felt so much better. I could change the future. Stop the kyuubi attack, save Kakashi from his sorrow, save Naruto's parents, stop the Uchiha massacre, stop Danzo, kill Orochimaru and Madara.

Change the future. It sounded like a lot but I have to do it. To protect the future, to protect what is important to me.

I wiped my eyes and stood up straight,

"I will change the future and protect all my friends and konoha, thank you Hokage-sama."

"We will discuss everything tomorrow. You should rest today, you lost a lot of blood and you were in a coma for three weeks. Take some rest today."

"Thank you but, I have no place to stay."

"You can stay with Minato."

Say wha? He really is going senile. Naruto was right he is an old man.

"I cannot impose on him like that Hokage=sama, is there any other place."

"Hm...ah the one next to Minato is empty."

Well its better then staying at blondie's place and I can have some privacy.

I flashed a smile and bowed,

"Thank you for all your help. I will take the apartment."

"Minato take her there."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

I exit the room with Minato-san, he gave ma a grin and,

"Welcome to Konoha again, Sakura."

I gave him a small smile,

"Its good to be back, I guess?"

"Don't worry you will get used to it."

"Thank you and sorry for shouting at you in the hospital."

"No problem."

"Was the future really that bad?"

"Ya...but don't worry I will protect it. Some things are to be changed to protect what you love. I will change the future of konoha."

"I will also help you in any way, Sakura."

"Ya, thanks."

The future of konoha is going to bright, I just know it.

**And done sorry if the chapter is small. **

**I will try to make it longer.**

**Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! **

**Sorry for the late update I had a psychology project to complete.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura POV**

We walk towards the my new apartment. I enter the apartment and noticed that it was so...

EMPTY!

I groaned just thinking that I have to furnish it properly. Hokage-sama did give me money for buying clothes, furniture and other basic necessities. I enter the bedroom only to find a bed, a cupboard and a side table with a lamp. I turn towards Minato,

"I'm sorry but could you show me a good clothing and furniture store?"

"Don't you know where the stores are?"

"Not after the war I don't. Everything was destroyed and most of us lived in camps."

"Oh... follow me then."

We were walking down the streets of konoha and it was so lively not like where I came from. The people were joyful and happy. kids playing ninja and running around. after the war people did not laugh all that much and many shinobi's were patrolling around the streets. My eyes softened looking a genin team completing their D rank mission. I remember our D rank missions they were nasty. Do shopping, weeding, taking care of kids, dog walking etc. We did all the work while our perverted sensei was standing and reading his Icha Icha paradise.

Pervert.

As I was thinking I did not notice that Minato had stopped walking and ran into his back. I look up at Minato and apologize.

"We are here. You can get all the clothes here."

I enter the shop and start looking for suitable clothes. Minato was also looking around occasionaly showing me articles of clothes. After an hour I had in total, few pairs of inner wear, 4 black loose shorts that reached my knees. 2 black turtle neck sleeveless shirts, 3 red Chinese style short sleeve shirt, a black sleeveless coat with the konoha symbol that reached my thigh and 2 pairs of standard ninja shoes. I placed it on the counter and Minato dropped 1 more shirts on top. It was beautiful. It was black with a silver dragon wrapped around the chest to the back. It was really pretty. I look at Minato and in return he only smiled. I pay for all the clothes and as we start walking towards the weapon store. Upon entering I immediately went and started picking out weapons. Kunais, Shurikens, Senbons, ninja wires, paper bombs, storage scrolls etc. We then started towards our final destination the furniture store. As we were walking my stomach grumble.

I heard Minato chuckle,

"Someone is hungry."

I blushed and then frowned,

"Well I haven't eaten since I left the hospital."

"Lets go eat I know the perfect place."

_Few minutes later_

I couldn't believe it that I'm standing in front of

ICHIRAKU!

It felt nostalgic. It was not all that different from the future. I and Minato enter the place and we took a seat at the counter. I look around a see that it was new. Coming here to Ichiraku bought in memories and time spent here. I remember the first time we ate ramen as a team. The time we pinned the bill on Kakashi-sensei. The time Naruto-nii proposed to Hinata.

"...kura, Sakura?"

I quickly snapped out of my dreaming,I turn towards Minato only to realise that he was not alone. Beside him stood Teuchi-san. He looked younger. I gave them a small smile and introduced my self,

"My name is Sakura. Its nice to meet you."

Teuchi-san smiled.

"Its nice to meet you. My name is Teuchi."

Minato looked concerned,

"Are you ok?"

"Ah...yes I am fine."

"Ok if you say so. What would you like to have?"

"I would like to have 3 bowls of miso ramen please."

Minato looked at me shocked. I raised an eyebrow,

"What? Something wrong?"

"No but I never figured you would..."

I rolled my eyes and rest my elbow on the counter and look at him,

"I have a massive appetite. Just because I look like this doesn't mean I don't eat. When I eat, I eat A LOT. But when I work in the hospital I usually forget to eat. I will have you know that I like ramen a lot, thanks to my idiotic teammate. He can eat about 12 bowls at a stretch. He lives and breathes ramen. He worships the so called 'God of food, Ramen'."

Minato looked amused and let out a chuckle. He reminded me of Naruto-nii. I missed him and his stupid childish behaviour. I miss everyone there Ino-pig, Hina-chan, kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune everyone. I wonder what they are doing. Are they alive? I cannot go back even if I wanted to. It was irreversible. But I wanted to know why me? Why was I sent? Naruto could have used the jutsu on himself so why me?

The smell of ramen bought me out of my thoughts. Teuchi-san placed the bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of me and I grabbed the chopsticks. I whispered a quick 'ittadakimasu' and dug in with excitement. I finished my first bowl and awaited my second. Minato was slowly eating his bowl and looked at me,

"So what were your teammates like?"

"Well my team was I better words a family. Our sensei was a pervert. He was always late and making up excuses. "Hey reminds me of Obito." " One teammate of mine was an emo. All he wanted to do was brood and train. My other teammate was hyperactive. He was always smiling and pulling pranks. I was a fangirl then. I was a weak and useless girl. We fell apart after our chunin exam. One of my emo teammate defected the village to gain power. From then on my team was broken. We all split apart and grew stronger. We no longer stood as a team like the others. I and my teammate were only together because we treated each other as siblings. I became jounin just to take on a team. To be part of a family again. But I was needed in the war. So no team."

"I am sorry, Sakura."

"What could you have done Minato? That is the reason I was sent here. To change things."

I dropped the subject and quickly at my second and third bowl of ramen. Minato paid the bill and we started our journey back home.

"Minato tell me about your team?"

"Well I am their sensei. There is Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Kakashi is cold most of the time. All he care about is training and getting strong. Obito is an Uchiha but he is yet to unlock his Sharingan. He is always trying to beat kakashi. They always fight, even for the smallest of the smallest things. He has a crush on Rin. Rin is the peacekeeper of the team. She is also interested in medical jutsu. She has a crush on Kakashi. She knows only how to heal minor injuries."

They certainly reminded me of team 7. I couldn't help but chuckle. Being a jounin sounded fun. We reached our apartment and bid our goodbyes. I entered my room and tossed all the bags in one corner. I laid down on the bed relaxing when I suddenly realised that we completely forgot to get furniture's.

Being transported to the past is no fun!

**Sorry for the late update**

**Please review!**


End file.
